baywatchfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Holden
Caroline Holden is a fictional character from the popular American television show Baywatch. She was portrayed by Yasmine Bleeth. Physical Appearance Personality Season 4 Caroline made her first appearance on Baywatch in Season 4, Episode 6 'Tentacles Part 1'. She came to Baywatch to announce to her sister, Stephanie Holden, that she was engaged to be married to an environmentalist named Frank Randall. Her joy was short lived however when an attempt was made on Frank's life. After Frank recovered the two got married. Frank was unfaithful to her many times but she hadn't the courage to leave him. Season 5 Caroline returned to Baywatch in the season 5 premiere with the news that she was divorcing Frank finally after he had once again cheated on her. She expressed interest in becoming a lifeguard again, something she had not done since high school. Caroline shared an apartment with her sister and another lifeguard, C.J. Parker. Caroline developed a romantic interest in fellow lifeguard, Logan Fowler. Like the other lifeguards, Caroline was strong, brave, and beautiful. She and fellow lifeguard CJ Parker were best friends. Season 7 In season 7, Logan proposed to her, and she accepted, only to break off her engagement a few days later. At her sister's wedding they decide to be friends. Caroline plans a big wedding for Stephanie and Tom, but the couple opt for a small wedding and get married on the beach. Caroline is the one who catches Stephanie's bouquet. However tragedy strikes when Stephanie is killed on her honeymoon. Caroline hears of her sister's death from Mitch. Caroline mourns Stephanie throughout the season and goes as far to believe that a stray dog possesses the reincarnated soul of her late sister. Caroline left for New York City after the end of season 7, but made guest appearances in season 8. Season 8 She returned in "Lifeguard Confidential", finding J.D. Darius sleeping in her bed (he opted to sleep in Stephanie's old room, but it was off limits to anyone). She went to New York to audition for a part in a TV soap opera titled Shannon's Hope, which she does not get. Caroline comes back to work after six months, Taylor places her at Mother's Beach full of toddlers mostly. On her first day back, Caroline spots a shark in the water and quickly tells everyone to get out. However a cameraman goes towards the shark to get a closer look. Taylor goes into the water to save him, she is hit in the head and knocked out. The shark goes for Taylor but Caroline saves her and the cameraman from the approaching shark. Caroline and J.D spend more time together and end up going sailing together. However the boat they are in overturns and J.D narrowly saves Caroline from the falling mast. The incident brings back memories of Stephanie's death and in tears Caroline is comforted by J.D. That day an answering machine message from the audition for Shannon's Hope tells Caroline that she has got the part. J.D tries to convince her to stay but she decides to leave, telling him that this is her dream. Baywatch TV Movies Caroline appeared in the 1995 made-for-TV movie Baywatch the Movie: Forbidden Paradise, which was a movie about the characters of the popular series Baywatch vacationing in Hawaii. She was additionally featured in the March 9, 1996 episode of Baywatch Nights entitled "The Curator." She also appeared in the 2003 made-for-TV movie Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding, which served as a reunion for the cast. Trivia Gallery Caroline-Holden-baywatch-5065377-350-472.jpg yasmine_bleeth_4.jpg Caroline 1.jpg Caroline 4.jpg Caroline 2.jpg Caroline 3.jpg C.J._and_Caroline.jpg|Caroline wih C.J. CJ, Caroline and Stephanie.jpg|Caroline with C.J. and her sister Stephanie CJ, Caroline and Neely.jpg|Caroline with C.J. and Neely Logan and Caroline.jpg|Caroline with Logan Caroline, Logan, C.J., Neely, Mitch, Cody and Stephanie.jpg|Caroline with Logan, C.J., Neely, Mitch, Cody and Stephanie Hobie, Sam, Caroline, Cody, C.J., Mitch, Jordan, Neely, Newmie and Manny.jpg|Caroline with Hobie, Sam, Cody, C.J., Mitch, Jordan, Newmie and Manny Category:Baywatch characters Category:Baywatch Category:Lifeguards Category:Baywatch (Season 4) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 5) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 6) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 7) characters Category:Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding characters Category:Female Lifeguards Category:Characters